steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стивен Кварц Юнивёрс/Галерея/Официальные арты
Раскадровки Tumblr n4hxx9BCtv1smn4pqo1 1280.png|Lion 2: The Movie An Indirect Kiss Steven Depressed Storyboard.jpg|An Indirect Kiss An Indirect Kiss Sad Steven Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Scared Steven.jpg An Indirect Kiss Gems Running Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Shocked Gems Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Anime Steven Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Sparkle Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Vine Wrap Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Magic Steven Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Magicer Steven Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Resisting Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Connie Glasses Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss rose's fountain storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Heal Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Fail Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Comfort Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Near Lighthouse Storyboard.jpg Tumblr inline nc6bhzdJWQ1spdt6s.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Cry Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Happy Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Tell Gems Storyboard.jpg Maximum Capacity Drawings (1).jpg|Maximum Capacity Maximum Capacity Drawings (5).jpg Maximum Capacity Drawings (6).jpg Maximum Capacity Drawings (7).jpg Marble madness storyboard.png|Marble Madness Rose's Scabbard Storyboard 0.png|Rose's Scabbard Rose's Scabbard Storyboard Animated 1.gif Open Book Storyboard 0.png|Open Book Shirt Club Storyboard 0.png|Shirt Club Story For Steven Storyboard 0.png|Story for Steven The Message Storyboard 0.png|The Message POLITICAL POER 1.png|Political Power POLITICAL POER.png Political Power Storyboard 4.png Political Power Storyboard 6.png Political Power Storyboard 8.png Political Power Storyboard 9.png Political Power Storyboard 11.png Political Power Storyboard 12.png Political Power Storyboard 18.png Jailbreak Garnet Animated by Ian Jones-Qartey & Rebecca Sugar.gif|Jail Break Joy Ride Storyboard 0.png|Joy Ride Say Uncle Storyboard Steven Inspected.png|Say Uncle Say Uncle Macbook Storyboard Pearl Confused.jpg LoveLettersStoryboard-1.png|Love Letters Reformed storyboard.png|Reformed Tumblr nnn4f9FuQ41qa0bhmo1 500.jpg Sworn to the Sword Storyboard Steven Reading.png|Sworn to the Sword We Need to Talk storyboard 21.png|We Need to Talk We Need to Talk storyboard 24.png We Need to Talk storyboard 28.gif Chille Tid storyboard 03.png|Chille Tid Chille Tid storyboard 04.png Chille Tid storyboard 06.png Chille Tid storyboard 07.png Chille Tid storyboard 08.png Sardonyx Fusion Dance - Storyboard - Steven Universe - CN|Cry for Help Cry For Help storyboards by Jeff Liu 1.png Cry For Help storyboards by Jeff Liu 2.png Cry For Help storyboards by Jeff Liu 9.png Cry For Help rough storyboard by Jeff Liu.png Cry For Help cleaned up storyboard by Jeff Liu.png Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (1).jpg|Вырезанные сцены Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (2).jpg Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (3).jpg Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (4).jpg Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (5).jpg Keystone Motel Storyboard Greg Driving Van Steven Yawns.jpg|Keystone Motel Keystone Motel Storyboard Steven Eating Breakfast.png Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 2.png|Friend Ship Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 3.png Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 5.png Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 10.png Friend Ship rough storyboard by Jeff Liu.png Friend Ship cleaned up storyboard by Jeff Liu.png Tumblr nuuayv6kti1smn4pqo1 1280.png|Sadie's Song Sadie's Song Storyboard 1.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 2.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 3.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 4.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 5.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 6.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 7.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 8.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 9.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 10.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 11.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 12.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 13.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 14.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 15.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 16.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 17.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 18.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 19.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 20.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 21.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 22.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 23.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 24.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 25.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 26.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 27.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 28.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 29.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 30.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 31.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 32.jpg Sadie's Song Storyboard 33.jpg Tumblr nv7jtgImCp1qgydino3 500.png|Catch and Release Tumblr nv94j31wGI1qzyi4xo1 1280.png Tumblr nv94teBjWf1qzyi4xo7 1280.png Tumblr inline nwapdtaS7y1qzpz1v 500.png|Too Far The Answer Storyboard 15.png|The Answer The Answer Storyboard 16.png Steven's Birthday Storyboard 1.png|Steven's Birthday Steven's Birthday Storyboard 2.png Steven's Birthday Storyboard 3.png Steven's Birthday Storyboard 4.png It Could've Been Great Storyboard 02.png|It Could've Been Great It Could've Been Great Storyboard 04.png It Could've Been Great Storyboard 09.png It Could've Been Great Storyboard 10.png It Could've Been Great Storyboard 11.png Message Recieved Storyboard 001.jpg|Message Received Message Recieved Storyboard 002.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 003.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 004.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 007.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 045.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 046.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 048.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 050.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 051.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 052.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 053.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 054.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 055.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 056.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 057.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 058.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 059.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 060.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 061.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 062.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 063.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 064.jpg Message Recieved Storyboard 065.png Message Recieved Storyboard 066.png Message Recieved Storyboard 067.png Message Recieved Storyboard 068.png Message Recieved Storyboard 069.png Message Recieved Storyboard 070.png Message Recieved Storyboard 071.png Message Recieved Storyboard 072.png Message Recieved Storyboard 073.png Message Recieved Storyboard 075.png Message Recieved Storyboard 076.png Message Recieved Storyboard 077.png Message Recieved Storyboard 078.png Message Recieved Storyboard 079.png Message Recieved Storyboard 080.png Message Recieved Storyboard 081.png Message Recieved Storyboard 082.png Message Recieved Storyboard 083.png Message Recieved Storyboard 086.png Message Recieved Storyboard 087.png Message Recieved Storyboard 089.png Message Recieved Storyboard 090.png Message Recieved Storyboard 091.png Message Recieved Storyboard 092.png Message Recieved Storyboard 100.png Message Recieved Storyboard 101.png Message Recieved Storyboard 102.png Message Recieved Storyboard 103.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 01.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 02.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 03.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 04.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 05.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 06.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 07.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 08.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 09.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 10.png Message Received thumbnail sketch 11.png Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 01.png|Log Date 7 15 2 Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 14.png SWI Storyboard 3.png|Super Watermelon Island SWI Storyboard 13.png Same Old World Storyboard 001.png|Same Old World Same Old World Storyboard 002.png Same Old World Storyboard 003.png Same Old World Storyboard 004.png Same Old World Storyboard 005.png Same Old World Storyboard 007.png Same Old World Storyboard 008.png Same Old World Storyboard 015.png Same Old World Storyboard 018.png Barn Mates Board 2.png|Barn Mates Barn Mates Board 3.png Barn Mates Board 9.png Barn Mates Board 27.png HTD Storyboard 3.png|Hit the Diamond S03E5 Hit the Diamond (1).png S03E5 Hit the Diamond (2).png Restaurant wars storyboard1.png|Restaurant Wars Restaurant wars storyboard2.png Restaurant wars storyboard5.png Restaurant wars storyboard7.png Restaurant wars storyboard8.png KPDS Sequence Colin Howard.jpg|Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service KPDS Thumbnails Colin Howard 1.jpg KPDS Thumbnails Colin Howard 2.jpg Monster Reunion Boards (1).jpg|Monster Reunion Monster Reunion Boards (2).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (3).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (4).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (5).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (7).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (8).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (9).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (10).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (11).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (12).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (13).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (14).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (15).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (20).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (21).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (22).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (23).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (25).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (26).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (27).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (28).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (32).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (39).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (42).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (43).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (53).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (54).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (55).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (56).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (57).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (83).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (84).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (86).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (87).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (88).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (89).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (95).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (97).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (98).jpg File:Monster Reunion Boards (99).jpg Alone at Sea Board 1.png|Alone at Sea Alone at Sea Board 2.png Alone at Sea Board 3.png Alone at Sea Board 4.png Alone at Sea Board 5.png Alone at Sea Board 6.png Alone at Sea Board 9.png Alone at Sea Board 10.png Alone at Sea Board 11.png Alone at Sea Board 12.png Alone at Sea Board 13.png Alone at Sea Board 14.png Alone at Sea Board 17.png Alone at Sea Board 19.png Alone at Sea Board 20.png Alone at Sea Board 21.png Alone at Sea Board 25.png Alone at Sea Board 28.png Alone at Sea Board 29.png Alone at Sea Board 34.png Alone at Sea Board 35.png Alone at Sea Board 37.png Gem Hunt Sequence Colin Howard 1.jpg|Gem Hunt Gem Hunt Sequence Colin Howard 2.jpg Crack the whip storyboard1.jpg|Crack the Whip Crack the whip storyboard2.jpg Crack the whip storyboard3.jpg 5.5.png|Steven vs. Amethyst 6.6.png Steven Universe Bubbled Storyboard|Bubbled Bubbled Sequence Colin Howard.jpg Bubbled Thumbnails Colin Howard.jpg Know your fusion storyboard3.jpg|Know Your Fusion Mindful Education Sequence Colin Howard 1.jpg|Mindful Education Last One Out of Beach City Board 7.png|Last One Out of Beach City Last One Out of Beach City Board 11.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 13.jpg Last One Out of Beach City Board 14.gif Gemharveststoryboard10.png|Gem Harvest Steven's Dream Sequence Colin Howard 1.jpg|Steven's Dream Steven's Dream Sequence Colin Howard 2.jpg Steven's Dream Sequence Colin Howard 3.jpg The Zoo Board 2.jpg|The Zoo The Zoo Board 6.png The Zoo Board 7.png The Zoo Board 8.png The Zoo Board 14.png Thatwillbeall4.jpg|That Will Be All Thatwillbeall5.jpg Thatwillbeall6.jpg That Will Be All Sequence Colin Howard.jpg Storm4.png|Storm In The Room Storm6.png Storm7.png Tiger Philanthropist Storyboard2.png|Tiger Philanthropist Tiger Philanthropist Storyboard5.png Tiger Philanthropist Storyboard6.png Tiger Philanthropist Storyboard9.png Tiger Philanthropist Storyboard10.png Room for Ruby Board 1.jpg|Room for Ruby Room for Ruby Board 3.jpg Lion 4 Storyboard 1.png|Lion 4: Alternate Ending Lion 4 Storyboard 2.png Lion 4 Storyboard 3.png Lion 4 Storyboard 4.png Lion 4 Storyboard 5.png Lion 4 Storyboard 6.png The Good Lars Layout 3.png|The Good Lars The Good Lars Layout 4.png The Good Lars Layout 6.png Are you my dad SB 5.jpg|I Am My Mom The Trial Storyboard Zircon.png|The Trial The Trial Storyboard Zircon 3.png The Trial Storyboard Zircon 4.png The Trial Storyboard Zircon 5.png The Trial Storyboard Zircon 6.png The Trial Storyboard Zircon 8.png The Trial Storyboard Zircon 10.png The Trial Storyboard 7.png Lars' Head SB 3.jpg|Lars' Head Hillary Florido's Storyboard RtB 2.png|Raising the Barn Hillary Florido's Storyboard RtB 5.png Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 1.png|Back to the Kindergarten Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 2.png Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 5.png Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 6.png Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 7.png Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 8.png Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 9.png Back to the Kindergarten Storyboard 10.png Kevin Party Storyboard 9.png|Kevin Party Kevin part SB.jpg Lars of the Stars storyboard.jpg|Lars of the Stars A Single Pale Rose Board 6.png|A Single Pale Rose A Single Pale Rose Board 11.png A Single Pale Rose Board 12.png A Single Pale Rose Thumbnail 2.jpg Steven drawing 1.png|Made of Honor Steven drawing 2.png Steven and Bismuth drawing.png Reunited Storyboard 2.png|Reunited Reunited Storyboard 3.png Reunited Storyboard 7.png Reunited Storyboard 8.png Legs From Here to Homeworld Storyboard 01.png|Legs From Here to Homeworld White Diamond feet by Rebecca Sugar.jpg Familiar storyboard 2.png|Familiar Familiar storyboard 4.png Familiar storyboard 5.png Familiar storyboard 7.jpg Together Alone - Steven and Connie dancing storyboard.jpg|Together Alone Change Your Mind SB1.png|Change Your Mind Change Your Mind SB2.png Change Your Mind SB3.png Change Your Mind SB10.png Change Your Mind SB11.png Change Your Mind SB12.png Change Your Mind SB13.png Change Your Mind SB14.png Change Your Mind SB15.png Change Your Mind SB16.png Change Your Mind SB22.png Change Your Mind SB23.png Change Your Mind SB26.png Change Your Mind SB29.png Change Your Mind SB30.png Change Your Mind SB34.png Pink Steven screaming 1.jpg Pink Steven screaming 2.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 1.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 2.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 3.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 4.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 5.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 6.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 7.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 8.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 9.jpg Change Your Mind Ukulele 10.jpg 63da3851-8e31-4588-b837-f1cf6a3eb794.png 2431c09b-18db-4dbd-8788-b57ecb89a7f9.png Eaba09af-6c7b-4df0-a2f2-92d406129ecf.png 75472ba5-2d21-4550-afb2-3bbdb93a53ab.png Fd279a76-9ae5-493c-b750-4f194a1d7b81.png Промо-арты Gem Glow Promo Art 2.png|«Gem Glow» Picture189.png|«Gem Glow» Laser Light Cannon Promo Art.jpg|«Laser Light Cannon» Laser Light Cannon Promo Art 2.jpg|«Laser Light Cannon» Tumblr mvz62cBqss1smn4pqo1 500.jpg|«Cheeseburger Backpack»/«Together Breakfast» Cat Fingers Promotional Art (2).jpg|«Cat Fingers» Cat Fingers Promotional Art (1).jpg|«Cat Fingers» Cat Fingers Promotional Art 4.jpg|«Cat Fingers» Cat Fingers Promotional Art 5.jpg|«Cat Fingers» Tumblr mx69un7tgD1qgha7po1 1280.png|«Bubble Buddies» Bubble Buddies Thing 2.png|«Bubble Buddies» Tumblr mz7tqjkBcx1rcmzqeo1 1280.gif|«Serious Steven» Stevens Lion promo.png|«Steven's Lion» Giant Woman Promo Steven Gasping.png|«Giant Woman» So Many Birthdays Promo Art Raven M Molisee.jpg|«So Many Birthdays» Steven universe lars.png|«Lars and the Cool Kids» Onion Trade Promo Art.jpg|«Onion Trade» More steven universe.png|«Steven the Sword Fighter» New Wednesdays Promo Art.jpg|Промо-арт New Wednesdays Promo Sword.jpg|Промо-арт Lion 2 The Movie Promo Sun Lion.jpg|«Lion 2: The Movie» Lion 2 The Movie Promo Animation.gif|«Lion 2: The Movie» Rose's Room Promo with Steven.png|«Rose's Room» Coach steven.jpg|«Coach Steven» Coach steven.jpgoach s.gif|«Coach Steven» Joking victim promo.jpg|«Joking Victim» Joking Victim Promotional Art.jpg|«Joking Victim» S and the S Promo.gif|«Steven and the Stevens» Mirror Gem Promo.jpg|«Mirror Gem» Mirror Gem Promo 2.jpg|«Mirror Gem» Ocean Gem Non Spoiler Promo.png|«Ocean Gem» Ocean Gem Promo.png|«Ocean Gem» House Guest Promo.jpg|«House Guest» Space Race SU.png|«Space Race» Seceretteam.png|«Secret Team» Tumblr ndwlu2YOn91rt0viio1 1280.gif|«Island Adventure» Tumblr nen45nyZBb1qkt447o1 500.png|«Fusion Cuisine» Watermelon Steven Promo.png|«Watermelon Steven» Tumblr nfkpblrMgw1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg|«Lion 3: Straight to Video» Lion 3 Straight to Video Promo.png|«Lion 3: Straight to Video» Tumblr nhund0eRM21slmpemo1 1280.jpg|«Warp Tour» Open Book Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Open Book» StevenBomb Art 4.JPG|СтивенБомба 1 Stevenbomb.gif|СтивенБомба 1 StevenBomb Promo Art 3.JPG|СтивенБомба 1 Tumblr nuhg4b9Qh11rt0viio1 1280.gif|«Nightmare Hospital» Chille Tid promo art.png|«Chille Tid» Historical Friction promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Historical Friction» промо Perichess.png|«Friend Ship» promo Catch and Release Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Catch and Release» промо Too Far promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Too Far» промо Stevens Birthday promo.jpg|«Steven's Birthday» промо It Could've Been Great Promo 1.jpg|«It Could've Been Great» промо Log Date 7 15 2By Hilary Florido And Lauren Zuke.jpg|«Log Date 7 15 2» промо Same Old World Promo Lamar.png|«Same Old World» промо Barn Mates Promo by Hilary Florido.jpeg|«Barn Mates» промо Hit the Diamond Promo Jeff Liu.png|«Hit the Diamond» промо Katie Mitroff Drop Beat Dad Promo.png|«Drop Beat Dad» промо Joe Johnston Mr Greg Promo.jpeg|«Mr. Greg» промо Too short to ride promo Hilary.jpg|«Too Short to Ride» промо Beach city drift promo.jpg|«Beach City Drift» промо Tumblr oaxx3qRvDm1raqqdgo1 1280.png|«Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service» промо Tumblr ob1g7aLlKv1qa0bhmo1 r1 1280.jpg|«Alone at Sea» промо A lol at C.jpg|«Alone at Sea» промо Colin Howard Gem Hunt Promo.png|«Gem Hunt» промо Hilary Florido Steven vs. Amethyst Promo.jpg|«Steven vs. Amethyst» промо Tumblr obefl9qTEq1qkt447o1 1280.png|«Bismuth» промо Bismuth Colin Howard Promo.jpg|«Bismuth» промо Bismuth Crewniverse Promo.jpeg|«Bismuth» ,100 episode промо Tumblr oblog7k5cp1qgydino1 1280.jpg|«Beta» промо Lauren Z promo beta.png|«Beta» промо Tumblr obnmytiWto1qkt447o1 1280.png|«Back to the Moon» промо Bubbled promo.gif|«Bubbled» промо Tumblr obt66kNASx1qgydino1 1280.jpg|«Know Your Fusion» промо Last One Out of Beach City Promo.png|«Last One Out of Beach City» промо Gems and Family.png Flexibility love and trust Steven.png Tumblr oljud8gNn31raqqdgo1 540.png|«Storm In The Room» промо Колина Говарда Joe_Johnston_Stranded_Promo.png|Промо к «Stranded» от Джо Джонстона X0EatPh9kA8.jpg|Промо к «A Single Pale Rose» от Хилари Флоридо. Reunited_promo.jpg|Промо к серии «Reunited» Diamonds Day.jpg|Ивент «Diamond Days» Familiar promo art.jpg|Промо к эпизоду «Familiar» J92BECtyDXs.jpg|"Фильм" Модели Tumblr mvtne2HxFn1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg Gem Glow Model Sheets (5).jpg|"Gem Glow" A 4th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Gem Glow" A Steven Model Sheet.png|"Frybo" A 2nd Steven Model Sheet.png|"Frybo" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (10).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (9).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (8).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (7).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (6).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (5).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (4).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (3).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (2).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Cat Fingers Model Sheets (1).jpg|"Cat Fingers" Steven's Lion Steven Model Sheet.jpg|"Steven's Lion" A 12th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Arcade Mania" So Many Birthdays Model Sheets (5).jpg|"So Many Birthdays" Coach Steven Coach Steven no bg Modelsheet.jpg|"Coach Steven" Coach Steven Coach Steven bg Modelsheet.jpg|"Coach Steven" A 14th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Steven and the Stevens" Steven Ice Cave Palette Model Sheet.jpg|"Monster Buddies" Steven Connie Glasses Model Sheet.jpg|"An Indirect Kiss" A 15th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Ocean Gem" A 16th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Secret Team" Tumblr ngqrmz5lxe1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg|"Island Adventure" A 17th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Watermelon Steven" Warp Tour 11.jpg|"Warp Tour" The Test - Steven palette (Amethyst's Chamber).png|"The Test" The Test - Steven palette (Pearl's Chamber).png|"The Test" The Test - Steven palette (Garnet's Chamber).png|"The Test" The Test - Steven palette (exterior dungeons).png|"The Test" Future vision model2.jpg|"Future Vision" Winter Forcast model1.jpg|"Winter Forecast" Rose's Scabbard Model Sheet Steven.jpg|"Rose's Scabbard" Tumblr ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg|"Open Book" Shirt club models9.jpg|"Shirt Club" Tumblr nttue6Tizk1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg|"Political Power" Tumblr nttx37bfQ61smn4pqo1 1280.jpg|"Jail Break" Tumblr nu14m1AJmY1smn4pqo10 1280.jpg|"Joy Ride" Tumblr nu4y4dP1XO1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg|"Say Uncle" We Are the Crystal Gems - The Crystal Gems palette (Night).png|"We Are the Crystal Gems" Tumblr nujngf4kVJ1smn4pqo3 1280.jpg|"Chille Tid" Tumblr nujnwaN1Em1smn4pqo4 1280.jpg|"Keystone Motel" Tumblr nup4ftcbkU1smn4pqo7 1280.jpg|"Historical Friction" Nightmare Hospital - Characters palettes (Night).png|"Nightmare Hospital" Tumblr nv9f0kJ0Jr1smn4pqo10 1280.jpg|"Sadie's Song" When It Rains - Steven and Peridot palettes (Prime Kindergarten Control Room).png|"When It Rains" A 29th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Back to the Barn" A 30th Steven Model Sheet.png|"Back to the Barn" Tumblr nwc0qbI3Ls1smn4pqo3 1280.jpg|"Too Far" Hit the Diamond Color Key.png|"Hit the Diamond" tumblr_plv6trCNCK1smn4pqo7_1280.png|"Change Your Mind" tumblr_plv6trCNCK1smn4pqo8_1280.png|"Change Your Mind" Рисунки tumblr_mxbifro3qN1rszotho1_500.png vlcsnap-2014-05-02-02h59m22s201.png|Стивен на праздничных баннерах Cartoon Network 2013 года. tumblr_n80jqdZjhJ1rt0viio4_1280.jpg tumblr_n80jqdZjhJ1rt0viio3_1280.jpg Steven and Pearl.jpg|Стивен, нарисованный Ребеккой Шугар tumblr_nkromvEtax1qhjcclo1_1280.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар SU singing group art.jpg|Рисунок Стью Ливингстона Tumblr noo1uol8oh1rszotho1 500.png|Рисунок Джо Tumblr nprkxbaaVv1qcm2uao1 500.png|Стивен, нарисованный Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_nprksxGfK41qcm2uao2_1280.png|Стивен, нарисованный Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_nprksxGfK41qcm2uao7_1280.png|Стивен, нарисованный Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_nryc7eCTUY1smn4pqo1_1280.png august promo.jpg DannySteven.jpg|Рисунок Дэнни Хайнса Danny Hynes2.jpg|Рисунок Дэнни Хайнса jeff steven.png|Рисунок Джеффа Лью Tumblr nwu69vWfFJ1qcm2uao1 1280.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Garnetrogers.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Sleeping Group by Amber Rogers.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 1.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар (левый угол) HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 2.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар Steven and Rose by RS.JPG|Стивен и Роза Ребекки Шугар Pearl and steven by RS.JPG|Стивен и Жемчуг Ребекки Шугар Jeff liu doodles.jpg|Рисунок Джеффа Лью Amy and Steven by JeffLiu.jpg|Рисунок Джеффа Лью Steven marker by JeffLiu.jpg|Рисунок Джеффа Лью Stevonnie byGracekraft.png|Рисунок Грейс Крафт Lapis and steven Grace Kraft.png|Рисунок Грейс Крафт Steven and connie byAleth Romanillos.png|Рисунок Алеса Романилоса E3XoWupfADE.jpg|Зарисовка от Эмбер Роджерс Ocean_Gem_Early_drawings.png|Арт июля 2013 Джо Джонстона Steven_and_Greg_Halloween_2015.png|Арт Йена Джонс-Кварти Weekfour.jpg|Арт Ребекки Шугар 3_year_anniversary_art.png|Арт Такафуми Хори Rose's Scabbard Early Concept.png|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар The Trial drawing.png|Рисунок Майи Петерсон SU crew zine.PNG|От Джейн Бак Greg and Steven sketch.PNG|От Ребекки Шугар V6k6f4-II54.jpg|Очень ранний набросок Жемчуг и малыша Стивена от Ребекки. _SLsccPjhqY.jpg|Скетч от Майи Петерсон f5Qh9L1cpqk.jpg|Стивен в костюме Серого Червя из Игры Престолов от Джо Джонстона. M5q6M5hcxf4.jpg|Зарисовка от Грэйс Крафт EM76y1vzOXc.jpg|Раскадровка от Такафуми Хори ce7_Ow4FC1g.jpg|Рисунок Стивена на Хэллоуин 67a57d0c0b073a3cedfb2495ff056b4be7a4f0f9r1-1080-1194v2_hq.jpg|Рисунок от Ребекки Шугар a9d1XCvCtIE.jpg|Рисунок от Кэт Моррис POzMXPLrkUI.jpg|Скетч от Ребекки Шугар Q2lkzy5g9OI.jpg Stevonnie and Lion napping drawing.png Зарисовки нового Стивена1.jpg|Зарисовки от Николь Родригез Зарисовки нового Стивена2.jpg Зарисовки нового Стивена3.jpg GyGDbGuReHg.jpg yHi1uwrTRR8.jpg nWjoG_NXDvY.jpg oRgtgC4hSVQ.jpg SBQHVGAWOuI.jpg hWqco3Q05j8.jpg _EDpPiSuRiE.jpg uxzaPTM0kQs.jpg Рисунок Амиша Кумара.jpg|Рисунок Эмиша Кумара Другое Kw9HYGj5h38.jpg|Плюшевая игрушка Стивена вместе с игрушкой Тыквы en:Steven Universe (character)/Gallery/Official Artwork Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей